1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an image formation apparatus and a fixation device, which are configured to thermally fix a developer image transferred to a medium.
2. Description of Related Art
When unfixed powder toner (a developer) is scattered on a recording sheet as a medium and the scattered toner is attached to and deposited on a conveyance path (a conveyance route) where the recording sheet passes through, the toner causes a stain on the recording sheet or an image defect. Conventionally, such a stain on the recording sheet or an image defect is prevented by flicking off the toner attached onto the conveyance route (such as a pre-fixation guide) by using an electrostatic force (see Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-085799).